


【礼尊】妖刀事件

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 青组和赤组身份互换的平行宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】妖刀事件

合作还有一个好处，可以随时监视赤之王，虽然宗像礼司的性格让人放心，然而失控的事件还是时有发生，没有人可以压制住失控的王权者，只有同为王权者的周防尊。  
周防双腿翘在办公桌上坐没坐相地靠着椅背，脸上盖着一本不知道从哪翻来的杂志，桌上的文件也放得很凌乱，这些都是经由副室长草薙出云过目后需要室长盖章批准的，然而周防尊连章都不想动手盖。  
“尊，还活着吗？”草薙双手抱臂瞪着他，脚尖不耐烦地点着地。“还活着就起来干活。”  
“哦……”慵懒地抬了下手表示自己活得好好的。  
草薙额上青筋暴起：“哎呀，这不是赤之王宗像礼司吗……？”  
周防尊猛地起身，因为动作太大脸上的杂志“哗啦”一声掉在地上，嘴边睡觉流出来的口水渍还没来得及擦。  
刚想说宗像过来自己怎么可能会不知道结果就对上草薙出云“和善”的笑容。  
“自己部下忙得不可开交，你倒好，在这里睡觉是吧。”  
周防在自己副手的谴责声中默默地移开视线。  
草薙出云叹了口气，他又不是第一天认识周防尊，对方什么脾气他真的太了解不过，不如说哪天让他看见勤勤恳恳认真工作的周防尊，草薙绝对会吓得报警。  
“尊，最近有件骚动我想让你了解一下。”  
周防重新坐回椅子上往后一仰靠上椅背：“什么事？”  
“近期出现了试刀杀人事件，真是的，也不知道怎么搞的，现在早就已经不是武士时代了。”草薙盯着眼前的档案抓了抓头发。“不过有一点很可疑，杀人的都是同一把刀。”  
周防闭上眼睛假寐：“有那把刀的信息吗？”  
与此同时伏见猿比古看着手里的资料对眼前的赤之王宗像礼司说出自己知道的全部信息：“那是把妖刀，据说凡是握上刀柄的人都会被刀所控制，名字叫Arsonist（纵火者）。”  
“纵火者啊……”宗像端着茶杯抿了一口。“我倒是很感兴趣。”  
“恕我直言，您不是已经有了'天狼星'作为武器了吗？”  
“我并不是想收一把新武器，而是对妖刀之名感兴趣，况且，”宗像的神色有些狡黠。“不安定的因素如果不在自己的看管之下我会寝食难安的。”  
伏见心底默默地吐槽王权者还真是贪得无厌。  
近日以来试刀杀人事件的相关报道越来越多，夜晚的镇目町变得战战兢兢起来，草薙出云安排了更多的人手增强巡逻力度，同时采纳了由赤之王提出来的合作提案，虽然政府人员与黑帮成员一起守护这座城市挺奇怪的，不过眼下也是非常时期吧。  
周防竟然意外地配上佩刀跟着巡逻人员一起行动，草薙揉了揉眼睛今天的太阳好像也不是从西边出来的啊。  
“别一脸不可思议的表情。”周防找了面干净的墙掏出支红万点上烟。“我跟着行动就这么难得吗？”  
“很难得。”草薙说完瞅了眼旁边的十束多多良，十束同样点了点头。  
“King对一样东西感兴趣是真的很少见。”  
周防皱了皱眉没反驳，他们说的也是事实。  
接连几天都没什么进展，第一小队的小队长八田美咲跟同队的镰本义夫沿着街边巡视着。  
现在是夏天，镰本的体型比往常瘦了很多：“八田さん，慢一点。”  
“镰本，你有没有闻到奇怪的味道？”  
“什么？”镰本停下来嗅了嗅四周闻到了一股血腥味。“八田さん，好像是从那边发出来的。”  
“过去看看。”八田美咲率先动了起来拐入小巷子里，巷弄深处看到了被刀砍伤的人，似乎还留着微弱的一口气，强烈的求生欲望让他努力地想要爬出去，地面上留下一道挪动过的血痕。  
八田有些心惊连忙过去看他伤势如何，镰本则是快速通知了救护车。  
青蓝色的光辉裹缠在手中，八田美咲双手覆盖在男人的伤口处努力想要帮他止血，可惜发现地有些太晚了，男人的意识逐渐模糊，身体也渐趋冰冷。  
没能救下来，八田不甘心地一拳砸向地面。  
“八田さん……”一旁的镰本不知该如何是好。  
“那个试刀杀人的混蛋……”八田内心存续着强烈的正义感，亲眼看到无辜的人被杀害让他更加坚定了一定要揪出凶手。  
巷口戴黑框眼镜的男人小声咂舌，最终也没出现在两人视野面前。  
宗像礼司在自己心爱的茶室里正坐在榻榻米上煮茶。茶室里只有他自己，不过他依然很享受这段清净的时间。  
“王，这是地下赌场最近的财务报表。”淡岛世理敲了敲门进来了。  
宗像低垂着眸专心于面前杯碗中的抹茶：“淡岛君，茶道期间不谈生意。”  
“……是……”淡岛略微欠身打算退出去。  
“算了，拿过来吧。”宗像放下茶杯朝她伸出手，接过报表后大概浏览了一下。“地下交易市场呢？”  
“交易市场这个月的还没有上交。”  
“负责人是谁？”  
“负责人在外面等候。”  
“让他进来。”宗像做好最后一个步骤直起上半身。  
走进来一位中年男子，男子确认宗像要他进入茶室后脱掉鞋子走到赤之王面前正坐。  
宗像将素色的茶碗推至对方面前：“请用。”  
男人迟疑片刻端起来尝了一口：“味道真不错。”  
“这可是上等的抹茶，严格按照最科学严谨的步骤火候与时间煮出来的。”宗像微笑，对于火候的掌握又进了一步。“话说，为什么这个月的财务报表还没有上交？”  
男人的眼神躲闪起来：“王……不是我们不想上交，只是最近发生了一些怪事。”  
“怪事？”  
现下的Scepter 4虽说增强了人手，却一直没什么有用的情报。即使草薙出云出动了自己的人脉关系网也难有什么实质性的进展。  
瞅了眼办公室里依旧悠闲地不知道是不是睡死了的周防尊，草薙气到叉起腰踢了踢室长椅子：“我说，你就算再闲也该有个度吧。”  
“做领导的不就是让手下干活自己清闲的吗？”  
“你对领导是不是有什么误解？”草薙努力让自己冷静下来，连续加班让他积怨有点大，社畜什么的果然是能死人的啊。“小八田遇到的那名被害者已经从数据库里调出信息了，被害者遇害的地点没有监控设施，不过监控设备最后监控到的画面是他从地下交易市场出来。”  
周防尊翻了个身背对着草薙，他对这种事才没兴趣。  
“地下交易市场隶属于黑帮，也就是说那里是赤之王的地盘。”  
鎏金色的眼眸突然睁开透出些光彩，慵懒的大猫伸了伸懒腰整理好身上出现些微皱褶的蓝色制服重新坐好：“说仔细点。”  
看着对方这副只要牵扯到赤之王就会兴致高昂的样子草薙无奈地扶额叹气，自家王到底什么时候才能让人省点心啊？  
伏见猿比古收到宗像的命令去查看地下交易市场，负责人说近来卖场里有些怪事，先是储放货物的房间里突然出现一把太刀，看刀鞘和刀柄挺值钱的就高价拍卖了出去，然而隔段时间就会再回来一次，买走刀的主人也莫名其妙联系不上。  
伏见想着那可能就是他们要找的那把妖刀，没想到竟然是在自家地盘闹事。昨天看到八田美咲和镰本义夫在那里他也不好出手，怎么说对方也是Scepter 4，有充足的理由调查受害人，黑帮目前是与他们合作不假，然而草薙明令禁止他们干涉Scepter 4的任何行动，宗像也同意了。  
不过现在他们终于可以有收获了。  
跟着负责人穿过长长的走廊走进一间暗室，中年男人打开灯：“它每次都会出现在这里。”  
伏见眯起眼睛适应了一下灯光的亮度随后看到正中央刀架上一把长长的太刀，刀柄和刀鞘有些古朴，猛看上去还以为是幕府时代的东西。  
不过应该是仿制品吧？伏见想要走近仔细看一看，在距这把刀不过几公分的距离时感觉就像是踏入了这把刀的领域一样，这把刀还真是有趣。抱着这种心态伸出手想握上刀柄，突然腰间的佩刀昴猛地出鞘，诧异间先把刀收起来结果像是如梦初醒般，这可是把会操控人心智的妖刀，伏见“啧”了一声退出它的领域向宗像汇报情况。  
突然外面乱哄哄的，负责人从对讲机里听到经理有些惶恐地说Scepter 4过来检查了。  
Scepter 4过来检查？伏见挑眉，这个时段竟然和有着合作关系的黑帮起冲突？莫非他们也知道妖刀在这里了？  
按住腰间的佩刀快速赶到前厅，果然看到那群蓝衣服的就像是一群地痞流氓一样吵吵嚷嚷着要检查违规物品，真是搞笑，地下市场的违规物品那可多了去了。  
草薙出云举着喇叭朝大厅里混乱的人群喊话：“请不要害怕，也请不要紧张，更请不要逃跑，我们只是突击检查，确认安全后就会自行离开。”  
说得好听，然而你们这种行为这些顾客怎么可能会不害怕？伏见努力忍耐着，现阶段和Scepter 4起冲突并不是明智之举。  
猛然感受到了一股强大的威压，周防尊从他身旁擦肩而过，伏见瞪大双眼丝毫没有察觉他到底是何时出现在这里又是何时来到自己身旁。按住刀柄的手微微颤抖，王权者不经意间泄露出来的力量就有这么强大吗？虽然跟在宗像身边时间也不短了，且被传闻妖魔化的赤之王按理应该是最强最恐怖的才对，可是伏见跟在宗像身后时从来不会有这么明显的恐惧心理，尽管宗像礼司也是个可怕的男人，但他是深藏不露的那种可怕。  
而周防尊简直是恐怖的代名词，这种令人窒息的威压，仿佛他根本不是掌管节制的青之王，反倒是魔鬼本身降临于此来杀光世人。  
周防闭上眼睛深深吸了一口烟，随后像是感觉到了什么朝伏见来的方向走了过去。  
莫非青之王察觉到了妖刀的位置？可是这怎么可能？  
青之王走得太缓慢了，每一步都像是塌在心脏上要把自己这颗狂乱跳动的脏器踩碎一样，伏见猿比古手心出了一层薄汗，握刀也有些不稳，他清楚地知道他与王权者之间仿佛云泥之别，然而那群蓝衣服的仿佛被自己的王所鼓舞了一样一个个都兴奋不已。  
没有人敢上前阻拦，周防凭借着直觉畅通无阻地走入放置妖刀的暗室，鎏金色的眼眸盯着这把太刀，太刀身上笼罩起一层赤红色的光辉，而那光辉并不刺眼反倒有些柔和，似乎是在表示欢愉的心情。  
有趣。周防扬起唇角伸手握上刀鞘，然而另一只白皙的手同时握住刀鞘。  
抬眼看到青发紫瞳的赤之王正一脸严肃地与自己对峙。  
“放手。”周防简单地命令着。  
“请阁下搞清楚，这里是我的领地，请不要太放肆。”  
“你是怎么赶过来的？”  
“我在派出伏见君调查这里之后就一直在往这里赶，不如说我比你出现在这里要早一步。”  
“哼……难怪有种不舒服的感觉。”周防瞪着他。“放手。”  
“不放，这是放在我的领地的，那么就是我的东西。”宗像礼司推了推眼镜丝毫不肯让步。  
“啧……我相中它了，所以它是我的。”  
“阁下真是蛮不讲理，如果你想要就拿钱来，这里是交易场所，一手交钱一手交货最公平不过了。不过，”宗像笑意加深。“买家是青之王的话，那无论你拿多少钱来我都不卖。”  
“宗像礼司——！”周防左手抽出腰间佩刀破军砍了上去，而宗像是右手得空抽出天狼星接住他的招式。  
刀刃碰撞在一起发出清脆悦耳的声音，两个人只是单手过招却也不分胜负。  
“哦呀，没想到阁下是左撇子。”宗像即使对战对方的左手也丝毫占不到便宜。  
周防趁机握上刀柄猛地把刀抽了出来，赤红色的刀身霎时暴露在两人的视野中，优美的赤红色太刀仿佛是在散发着蛊惑人的力量，宗像不禁也觉得这把刀太美了，可是自己手中的天狼星与它相排斥。  
“没想到还是被你夺去了。”宗像有些不悦不过也没说不能再抢回来，毕竟这东西就算不能为自己所用也必须要在自己的眼皮底下才行。  
周防的脸色变得有些奇怪，他突然笑了起来：“原来如此，原来是这样啊……”  
察觉有些不对，宗像眼神一凛：“周防，快把刀扔掉。”  
“扔掉？你在说什么？”周防抬起头，原本鎏金色的眼眸现已变成赤红色。“你该不会以为区区一把妖刀就能控制得了我吧？我可以告诉你，这把刀说我才是它的主人。”  
手臂轻轻一挥，整间暗室三面墙壁被锋利的刀刃劈开，宗像最头疼的情况发生了，握紧手里的天狼星裹缠上赤红火焰释放出达摩克里斯之剑朝周防砍了过去。  
“Arsonist（纵火者）。”周防低声叫着右手中赤红太刀的名字，刀身燃起青蓝色的火焰挥动手中双刀架住宗像的攻击。  
“没想到阁下还会双刀流？”宗像调侃道。  
“我本身就不喜欢太过拘泥于一定要哪只手握刀。”  
三把冷兵器碰撞摩擦迸发出火花，宗像观察周防根本没有任何流派，不如说他完全是按照自己的喜好或者自己认为最有效的攻击手段本能地让手中两把刀都参与到战斗中，他果然是个战斗的天才。  
也正因为如此，宗像才不止一次感慨也许石板选错了人。  
赤红色的火焰风暴如同数以万计的利刃割破周防的衣服和皮肤，而周防毫不在意地径直朝宗像本人砍了过来。  
纵火者像是和周防尊的灵魂共鸣一般渴求着战斗与鲜血的滋润，眼前的青之王如同捕食者盯着猎物一样探出嫣红的舌舔了舔唇。  
“你最好能让我感受到更多的快乐。”  
“抢走了别人的东西倒还挺理直气壮的。”宗像驱使着变换自如的火焰继续往对方身上留下深深浅浅的伤痕。  
“它本来就是我的。”周防的熟练程度完全不像是第一次使用双刀，况且明明只是刚刚拿到手的纵火者仿佛像是他已经使用了多年一样。  
不愉快。宗像礼司并不想把这把妖刀拱手相让，不仅仅是因为妖刀的不安定性，不如说既然周防尊想要那么他就无论如何都不想给。跟周防尊作对总是能给他带来莫名的满足感。  
王权者之间激烈的厮杀导致地下交易场都沐浴在红蓝两片交织在一起的火海中，草薙知道他们又乱来了，急忙施展青色的力量做出护罩堪堪抵御王权者的火焰，并且下令让Scepter 4疏散人群快点撤离。  
伏见猿比古不止一次见到过这样的光景，青蓝与赤红两种毫不相容的火焰竟然交相辉映仿佛遇到了彼此的唯一一般，虽然这种感慨有点吓人，如果这句话让自己的王知道了说不定会让宗像礼司笑出声呢。  
整栋建筑轰然倒塌，好在人群疏散及时并未出现伤亡，可是两位王权者还在里面。半空中的巨剑消失，也不知道他们是停止了争斗还是怎样。  
草薙有些担忧但是又相信着周防尊顽强的生命力。  
陡然变得沉寂的废墟中有块钢筋混凝土块松动，一阵赤红色的光芒闪过之后碎裂露出了宗像礼司的身影。  
王权者的力量太过强大了，宗像一直有刻意压制力量，可是面对周防尊他又不得不全力以赴，就在失控的边缘头顶天花板的坠落让他恢复了理智，下意识收起力量却被赤红色刀身的纵火者刺中腹部。  
建筑物的倒塌让周防感受了些不愉快，想要松开手却发觉刀柄像是黏在了手上，天花板坠落下来下意识撑起罩子护住两个人才不至于再次受伤。  
周防从他旁边挪开破损的墙壁，右手握着的妖刀经受不住坠物的撞击断裂。  
“啧……”  
看到自家王还活着，两边人都松了口气。  
然而宗像失血过多双腿发软倒了下去，周防连忙使用能力帮他修复妖刀捅出来的伤口：“喂！宗像！别死啊！”  
“阁下……也太强人所难了……”宗像嘴里咳出血还不忘调侃他。  
“不准死！听见没有！”周防咬了咬牙继续使用更多的青王之力。“你要是敢因为这点小伤就死掉的话，我就杀了你。”  
“呵……”宗像礼司苦笑，那到底是希望他死还是不希望他死啊？失去意识之前视野里一直是这个野蛮人略微有些紧张的表情，他也会紧张啊？真想揶揄他一下，可是手臂好沉，连动动手指都觉得异常艰难。  
耳边响着机器的滴答声，宗像缓缓睁开眼看到陌生的天花板，随后看到门口面露喜色的淡岛世理。  
“王，您醒了！”  
宗像动了动，这才意识到自己已经被送进医院了。  
“真是太好了，幸好您伤得没那么严重，青之王帮您止了血。”  
好像是有这么回事。宗像礼司万万没想到青之王竟然会救自己，不过想想如果立场互换恐怕自己也会救他吧。  
真是奇妙。  
“地下交易场呢？”  
淡岛立马克制住微颤的语气：“是……地下交易场损坏严重不可修复，损失已经上报，妖刀Arsonist（纵火者）也已经损毁。”  
宗像继续听着。  
“妖刀似乎并不是操控人的意识，而是激发出持刀者内心深处的杀人欲望，如果持刀者并不能驾驭它，妖刀会吸食掉持刀者的生命回到原地继续等待新的持刀者。所以试刀杀人案件的杀害者也都消失无踪了……从Scepter 4副室长那里打听到的消息，妖刀Arsonist（纵火者）是一把渴求战争与自身灭亡的刀。”  
然而那把刀与青之王周防尊产生了共鸣， 这太糟糕了。宗像问了一句：“那么断掉的刀现在被Scepter 4收管了吗？”  
“是的……准确来说是由青之王拿走了。”  
最后还是落到了他的手里，虽然已经是把断刀可还是会有些不甘心。  
赤之王宗像礼司看了看自己的手掌紧紧地握住，这样也没关系，就当做自己好心送给他好了。  
经由出色的为Scepter 4铸刀的工匠打磨后妖刀纵火者已经变成了一把失去妖力的太刀。周防尊看着手上这把赤红色刀身的太刀不由露出了餍足的笑意，把刀收入鞘中与破军放在一起，他还真期待宗像礼司看到这把新刀之后的表情。

fin.


End file.
